


City Lights and Silhouettes

by kae_writes



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Dom Clint Barton, Hurt Pietro Maximoff, M/M, Protective Natasha Romanov, Sub Pietro Maximoff, Top Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, hawksilver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kae_writes/pseuds/kae_writes
Summary: Pietro Maximoff. So oblivious to the world around him. He doesn't realize lots of people have a crush on him; even Clint Barton does!And poor Clint. So overprotective over Pietro. Yet, the Sokovian boy doesn't realize how much the archer loves him.





	1. •The Beginning•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of times.

Pietro sat on the end of Wanda's bed, watching as she showed him outfits. Every once in a while he would say, "that looks nice...", or ,"you look lovely,". Of course, Wanda would thank him and go try on another outfit. That was somewhat boring to him. He lied down on the comfortable bed and stared at the pale white ceiling. 

"Hey Piet!" Clint greeted, walking into the open door. He stood in the doorway, looking at the Sokovian.

"Oh...hello..." Pietro replied, sitting up and waving. "What brings you here?". His pale, blue eyes stared at Clint in amusement and delight.

"I dunno'.... I'm just bored, I guess...". To be honest, Clint just wanted to see the white- haired boy. He always seemed to brighten up the mood anywhere he went. A lot of people admired Pietro, but he was too oblivious to know. 

"I am just helping Wanda choose an outfit for her date with Miss Romanov." Clint raised an eyebrow at this. 

"A date?" he asked. Pietro nodded. Clint's green eyes widened. He didn't know that Natasha liked Wanda. 

"Yes, I thought you would know about it..". The Sokovian male looked around the room nervously. 

"Actually, I didn't know about anything," Clint pointed out, walking into the room. All of a sudden, Wanda can out. She twirled about in a light red dress, with black leggings underneath and white flats on her feet. 

"You look gorgeous," Clint complimented her, before hearing Natasha yell, "Clint Barton! You are _so_ not flirting with my date!". Clint ran behind Pietro and used him as a shield, grabbing his shoulders and breathing along his neck. 

"Relax Natasha, he was just complimenting me," Wanda assured her, smiling at her. The assassin seemed to calm down a bit, still glaring at Clint. She looked dazzling in a black pantsuit. 

"Well, you are pretty," Natasha too Wanda, laughing as the Sokovian girl blushed. 

"Y- you look pretty as well...." she stuttered. And Pietro _giggled._ Clint was surprised. 

"Well, see you dorks in a bit! If you need anything, don't bother us," Natasha told the two men, as she took Wanda by the arm and led her to the elevator. She blew a kiss to Clint, and he acted like he caught it. 

"You two seem to have a nice relationship," Pietro said, breaking the awkward silence. 

"Yep, we've been friends for a few years now.." Clint told him about their friendship. 

"I used to have friends like that, when I was apart of the X-Men..." Pietro sighed, remembering his teenage years filled with danger and adventure. 

"That's pretty cool."

"Oh, it was."


	2. •Picnic•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Pietro spend time together.

When the two women left, Clint and Pietro sat in awkward silence. "So....what do ya' wanna' do?" Clint asked, attempting to break the awkwardness. "I am not sure....whatever you want to do is fine by me," Pietro answered, shrugging his shoulders. He completely forgot that Clint's hands were on them. "Well, let's watch a horror movie!" Clint announced, before grabbing Pietro's hand and running to the elevator. "Jarvis, take us to my floor," he told the elevator. "As you wish, Hawkass.." the voice replied. Clint groaned. "And that would be the work of Stark himself...." he whispered to the Sokovian, who was still freaked out over Jarvis. The two made it to Clint's floor, and Pietro was dragged into Clint's somewhat messy room. "....Nice place you got here." Clint raised his eyebrows. 

"Are you being sarcastic?". Pietro nodded. The archer just rolled his eyes and pushed the white haired male on the bed. "So, what movie are we watching?" the accented voice asked. He didn't like horror movies; too scary for his taste. "Pet Semetary." All of a sudden, Pietro ran to the door. "Are you okay?" Clint asked. The Sokovian shook his head. "I freaking hate that movie! It is too scary...." he admitted, looking down to hide his blush. His chin was raised up and he felt Clint's green eyes staring at him. "Well, we can watch A Wrinkle in Time..." the older said, before turning on the movie and sitting down. He patted the spot next to him, where Pietro sat, his knees curled up to his chest. An hour and a half later, the credits rolled. "That movie wasn't half bad...." Clint said, yawning and stretching his arms out. "Yeah, it was actually pretty decent..." Pietro agreed, before laying down on the bed. He rolled on his left side, facing Clint. "M' tired...." he grumbled. And he was out like a light. Clint just chuckled. According to Wanda, Pietro doesn't eat, sleep, or drink a lot. Doing any one of the three naturally was rare. Doing two of the three was ultra rare, and doing all three in one hour was impossible. Yet, here was this sleeping guy on Clint's bed. He reminded Clint of a poodle, probably because of his hair. But he was adorable either way. Wanda had shown him pictures of Pietro when he was with the X-Men. He looked punky, but he was still gorgeous. "G'night, you stupid but sexy Sokovian.." Clint whispered, before pressing a kiss to Pietro's forehead and leaving him be. Around six thirty, Pietro woke up to Clint blasting music. Country music. "What the fuck?!" Pietro snapped, rubbing his eyes. He was still pretty tired. "Glad you're awake. You're invited to a picnic on the roof tonight," Clint informed.


	3. Time For A Picnic//How Basic Clint Barton can be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Clint sets up a picnic for the speedster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Hope you enjoy it anyway!

"So, why exactly a picnic?" Pietro asked, as he sat on Clint's bed.

"Well, I just looked up 'things to do when you're bored', and a picnic popped up." Pietro stared at him. "What?".

"Just....nevermind..." Pietro muttered. He started fumbling with the hem of his shirt.

"No, you can tell me," Clint said, facing the Sokovian.

"It is nothing, really...". The look on Pietro's face said otherwise.

"Oh, really? So you look like a depressed teenager for no apparent reason?" Clint asked, with an eyebrow raised.

Pietro shifted in his seat slightly.

"OK, OK, I just feel like...this is something my parents would have done, you know?".

Clint was taken aback. Pietro had forgotten most things about his parents, since the experiments. Wanda happened to remember quite a few things.

"Oh...I'm sorry if I offended you," Clint apologized. The look on Pietro's face said something; his blue eyes were narrowed, his forehead had the cutest little crease, and his nose was scrunched up.

"N- no, it is alright.." Pietro said. He looked down at the floor, trying to avoid Clint's gaze.

"Are you sure? I really don't want to be-".

"I said it's fine, Clint. Now, I suppose we should get ready for...the picnic..". And with that, the conversation ended with a silver and blue blur.

•••

"Seriously, Wanda?!". Pietro turned back to the mirror.

He was in black skinny jeans, a gray sweater, and a stupid white beanie.

"What is wrong with it? I think you look charming," Wanda replied, before taking a few pictures of a pouting Pietro.

"But I look like a, like a- what do you call them?" Pietro asked.

"A basic white boy?".

"Yeah, that! I look like a white boy basic!".

"Oh, just show up and leave!" Wanda yelled, before pushing her brother out of the door. He ended up tripping, landing on face.

"Ouch...that is sure to leave a bruise.." Pietro muttered under his breath, quickly scrambling up to his feet.

He finally made his way into the elevator, and asked Jarvis, "where is Clint?".

"On the roof, Mr. Maximoff. Shall I tell him you are coming?".

"No thank you, I will just surprise him." Pietro smirked to himself, as he went up to the roof.

Oh, he was in for a surprise.

×××

Clint had a gray blanket on the ground, with a vase of roses on top of it, along with a freaking picnic basket. One singular balloon was tied to the basket, and the balloon was a light blue; Pietro's favorite color.

And Clint himself. He was dressed in a purple v-neck long sleeved shirt, a simple pair of jeans, and black boots. His hair was even combed to the side.

"W- wow...I was definitely not expecting this," Pietro gasped, stepping closer to the scene.

"Well, I'm glad I surprised you," Clint smiled. He held out a hand for Pietro to take. Pietro blushed, but took the outstretched hand anyway.

"You...really prepared for this, didn't you?" Pietro asked quietly, keeping his voice a little above a whisper.

"Yeah, I suppose I did," Clint answered, smiling as Pietro sat down.

"But why?". Pietro looked up at him, those wide blue eyes hypnotizing Clint.

"W- well, you're a really nice guy, and you deserve this," he explained, as he sat down next to the Sokovian. Pietro blushed; and red looked good on his pale skin.

Clint opened the picnic basket to reveal sandwiches and cookies. "Hey, Pietro, are you allergic to peanut butter?" he asked suddenly. Pietro shook his head. "Good, because I made PB&J sandwiches." The two ate the sandwiches while talking about random topics; politics were mentioned quite a few times.

"I think Stark should run for something," Clint joked, chuckling.

"That would be terrible for everyone in America," Pietro joked back, nervous giggles escaping his mouth. A few seconds later, they were both laughing like maniacs.

"You make a pretty good point," Clint said, looking at Pietro, who was holding his ribs from laughing so much.

"Oh please, I _always_ make good points." 

Clint raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" he challenged. Pietro nodded. 

"Then, how about we finish up this date, and dance a little?". 

"I think that is an excellent idea."


	4. After-Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After-date.

"Come on, tell me how it went! I want full details!" Wanda begged. She was sitting on Pietro's bed, cross legged, dressed in her pajamas.

"It was nothing special.." Pietro murmured, He smiled at the thought of the date, wishing it would've lasted longer. 

"Oh come on! Natasha said she saw you two dancing together!". Pietro's head suddenly poked out from the hood of his new gray hoodie. His eyes were wide opened, and he was generally shocked. 

"Hmph, fine! We were dancing together; happy now?".

"Very," Wanda smirked, before leaving Pietro's room.

Pietro growled to himself, before laying down on his bed, burying his face in his pillow, and screaming into it. A habit of his. 

"Is everything OK?" a voice asked. Pietro sat up to look at Steve Rogers. 

"Yes, I suppose.." Pietro answered. "And may I ask, why are you up here? No offense, of course."

"Tony is acting...sexual again," Steve replied, walking towards Pietro. He leaned against the wall, and Pietro had never seen him so relaxed. 

"And why are you not joining him?" Pietro asked quietly, raising an eyebrow. 

"I don't appreciate sexual activity." 

"So, you are an asexual?". 

"Precisely so."

"Knew it.." the Sokovian muttered under his breath. 

"What was that?" Steve asked. 

"Oh, nothing.." Pietro's smirk said otherwise.

Steve just shrugged it off. "So, where's Clint?". 

"I have no clue, to be completely honest." Steve looked confusedly at Pietro. 

"He just left without saying anything?". Pietro nodded. "That doesn't sound like Barton." 

"Well, he probably went to think over the whole...'date'." Steve nodded, just a tiny bit. "And maybe you should go talk to Tony." 

"You know, I think I will," Steve said, before smiling at Pietro and leaving the room. 

After Steve had left, Pietro got bored and decided to watch a movie. A Pixar movie, one about a bunch of toys. The child seemed to be around eight to ten years old, and he- Andy, he later finds out. That's the kid's name- seems pretty happy. 

Unlike him. Pietro was kind of disappointed that Clint never talked to him after the whole...date. He wanted Clint to talk to him. He wanted to have a conversation with the archer, and oh, Pietro wanted Clint to kiss him. 

Wait. That was wrong. Pietro tried to get those thoughts out of his head, and after watching the movie, they had disappeared. 

But what appeared in its place was hunger. 

Pietro went to the kitchen, and found Clint and Natasha drinking coffee and eating cookies. He ignored them, before going over to the cabinet and getting out a bowl. 

A bowl of cereal should be a nice snack while watching a now depressing movie. 

Pietro poured the cereal- Cheerios, which he had recently discovered- and then the milk, before grabbing a spoon and turning to go back to the elevator, when he heard "come here for a second, Piet."

The Sokovian male turned to see Natasha smirking at him. Clint offered his hand out to him. 

"What do you want?" Pietro asked harshly, already annoyed. He just wanted to finish the damn movie about toys. 

"Tell Natasha I didn't step on your feet!". Pietro rolled his eyes, but said, "he did not step on my feet. I most likely stepped on his. Now, can I please just watch a depressing movie and eat cereal in peace?". 

With that, Pietro walked away, back to his room, where his bed and the movie were waiting for him. 

•••

Pietro didn't exactly remember falling asleep, but he regretted the decision immediately when he had woken up. 

His head was killing him, his eyes were watering, and Pietro just felt, well...dead. 

"Pietro? Are you feeling well?" Wanda asked, stepping into her brother's room. She must have woken up a while ago, because she was already ready for the day. 

"Not really. I should not have fallen asleep last night for so long," he answered, sitting up and groaning. 

"Well, come to breakfast, and then I will get painkillers." Pietro was walked to the kitchen, his sister leading him. 'God bless her' Pietro thought. 

"Is everything okay Wanda?" Natasha asked. 

"Pietro is a bit ill, but he should be fine. Right Pietro?". 

"If you count wanting to die as fine, then yes, I will be fine before the day is over with." 

"Do not say that!" Wanda snapped. Pietro just shot her a look. 

"Wanda, calm down, please. And Pietro, I'll excuse you and Clint from training today," Steve said. Pietro raised an eyebrow.

"And why Clint as well?". 

"He'll be taking care of you. Isn't that right Barton?". Clint looked over and nodded. "See? It's settled." 

"I do not need a babysitter, Steve.." Pietro grumbled, crossing his arms and pushing his bowl of cereal, which was left untouched, backwards. "Now, I will be in my room, in case you need me." He stood up on wobbly legs, before whispering to Wanda, "love you," and leaving. 

"I'll be there in a few!" Clint called out to him, eating his toast. Wanda shook her head and giggled, focusing on her cup of coffee. Clint raised an eyebrow at her, but just shook it off. 

"Oh, by the way, painkillers are in his second drawer," Wanda informed Clint when he had finished his cereal. 

"Great, I'm just gonna drug the guy!" he yelled, leaving the room. 

"I hope he's kidding..." Steve muttered. 

"I wouldn't put it past him," Tony interjected, stealing some eggs off of Steve's plate. The blond didn't mind. 

"Don't say that, Tony!". 

•••

When Pietro finally made it to his room, he immediately fell on his bed. Burying his head in his pillow, he almost fell asleep again. Almost. 

Until stupid Clint Barton reached his room. 

"I'm here and ready to take care of you!" he announced, flipping the light switch on and trying to look for painkillers. 

Pietro groaned and stood up on unbalanced legs, trying to turn the light back off, when he felt himself fall. 

"Woah!" he cried out, before being caught. He looked up to see Clint's concerned face. 

"Are you okay?" he asked. Pietro slowly nodded, his face flushing with embarrassment. Clint helped him stand up and go back to bed, even stopping to cover him with the blanket. 

And he turned the lights off. 

Pietro looked over to where Clint was getting painkillers, and smiled a little. 

"So, explain why you're sick," Clint suddenly said. Pietro just shrugged in response. "You just woke up sick? Weird." Clint gave Pietro the painkillers and a small glass of water that he made in the bathroom. 

Pietro took the meds and fell back on his bed, trying to relax, when he felt Clint lay down next to him. 

"What are you doing?" he asked, whispering because of the pounding in his head. 

"Shh. Just go to sleep, and I'll take care of you." The older man rubbed his back slowly, making invisible patterns on the fabric of Pietro's T-shirt. Pietro leaned into the touch, his eyes slowly closing, and he soon fell asleep. 

•••

"Pietro? Are you feeling better?". The Sokovian male woke up to Clint asking if he was alright. He nodded, sitting up and stretching, yawning from the nap. 

"How long was I out?". 

"Three hours. You needed it, buddy." Pietro faked a laugh. 

"Are you calling me ugly, Barton?" he sneered, cocking an eyebrow as an invitation to argue. Instead, Clint's expression softened. 

"Actually, I think you're pretty damn hot. You're beautiful in a magical way, and I love that about you." Pietro blushed, his pale skin turning red fairly quickly. 

"I- uh...you really mean that?". Clint sat on Pietro's bed and nodded, before moving closer to the owner of the bed. 

Pietro moved in closer as well, looking at the archer dreamily. He'd never noticed the green in Clint's eyes before. They were beautiful, and yet so dominating. 

And while he was focused on Clint's eyes, the archer placed a kiss on his cheek.


	5. Confessions..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions and kisses and maybe more, oh my!

"Clint Barton!" Pietro shrieked. Clint raised an eyebrow. 

  


"What? It was _friendly,"_ Clint smirked, clearly being sarcastic. Pietro just growled, before landing a punch on Clint's arm. 

  


"And that was also friendly." The two men just stared at each other, before laughing loudly. 

  


Pietro's laugh was a joyful sound, if Clint Barton said so himself, which he did. 

  


"You have a nice laugh." Clint realized what he said and placed a hand over his mouth. He looked at Pietro, who was blushing.

  


"Wh- what the fuck..?" Pietro muttered, before laughing again. After a few seconds, he covered his mouth. "Quit making me do that!". 

  


"Do what?" Clint asked, raising an eyebrow. 

  


"Making me laugh!". Clint smiled sheepishly at Pietro. Pietro just glared at him playfully, before standing up. 

  


"Where are you going?" Clint asked. 

  


"To the bathroom," Pietro answered, before walking in the bathroom and closing the door. Clint smirked and lied back down, turning on his side and putting his head on a pillow. 

  


A few minutes later, Pietro came out of the bathroom, his sweatpants hanging low on his hips, and his face dripping with water. 

  


"Did you attempt to freshen up for me?" Clint teased when he saw Pietro. 

  


" _Totally."_ Totally a sarcastic remark. 

  


Clint chuckled softly and pulled Pietro on the bed by his hips. Pietro fell on top of him, almost landing on the older man. He put his palms firmly on the mattress and held himself up. Clint looked up at him and smirked, holding the Sokovian's hips. 

  


"Please say that this is real," Clint muttered to himself. 

  


All of a sudden, he felt a pair of lips on his cheek. He looked up at Pietro, who was grinning. 

  


"Just returning the favor," he said, before getting off of Clint and pulling him up. 

  


"Hmph," Clint groaned. "You could've done more."

  


Pietro smiled like the Cheshire cat. "I could have, but...." he started, leaning in close, "You will just have to wait." He pulled away as Clint went in to kiss him. 

  


"No fair! You're so rude!" Clint spat. He grabbed Pietro's wrist and pulled him to his chest. 

  


"Of course I am," Pietro replied, before biting his lip nervously. He turned his head away from Clint's gaze, looking at his wall. 

  


"Oh, no you don't," Clint said, before tilting Pietro's chin towards him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. The archer smirked playfully. "There. Now we're good." 

  


Pietro was baffled. Clint Barton just kissed him. _Clint Barton just kissed him._ Pietro Maximoff. Only useful for speed. 

  


"Piet? Are you ok? I'm sorry, kid, I didn't know what came over me-" Clint was cut off by Pietro practically jumping on top of him. Clint kissed him passionately, grabbing the younger man's hips and holding him in place. 

  


"Is it ok to say I love you?" Pietro asked, gasping for air. Clint nodded. 

  


"Yes, baby. I love you too, love you so much.." Clint murmured as he kissed Pietro's neck, gently biting the skin. 

  


" _Baby?_ You are really getting ahead of yourself, Clint," Pietro teased, chuckling softly. 

  


"Perhaps I am," Clint whispered, pulling Pietro in for another kiss. 

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> This story is so ooooooooof. Sorry this first chapter is so short. This is my first time using Archive of Our Own. Hope you Enjoy!


End file.
